The Emperor’s Peace
As the Deathwatch is a collection of marines seconded for kill-team operations under the auspices of the Ordo Xenos a small, new, organization of seconded marines has been formed to assist the Ordo Sepulturum in their battle against the Zombie Plague. The Emperor’s Peace recruits apothecaries or takes in those with the potential to become apothecaries and trains them as such and uses this small force to do battle with the infected. They are called into infected areas to seek the biomedical information they require to combat future outbreaks and purge those who are afflicted with the plague. Many new primaris marines are earning their helix in the Emperor’s Peace. Relationship with Other Chapters Many apothecaries apply for the chance to work with the elite unit of medical marines that the Ordo Sepulturum has put together but none more than the Emperor’s Servants. Notably, no Sanguin Priest of the Blood Angels or Wolf Priests of the Space Wolves have applied, though it is unclear if this is because they do not agree with the organization, do not qualify for service in some way, or if they have been refused. Organization & Service The “chapter” is only about 100-200 marines strong (ranks swell when a new plague outbreak occurs) and is organized like a single company (or 2 if at its maximum size). It is lead by a Chief Apothecary with squads, known as “crisis teams”, are lead by an “Action Leader” (also called a “Crisis Sergeant”). Each crisis team has a great deal of autonomy in the actual carrying out of their assigned mission and are often out of contact with the main body of the chapter (and its leadership) for extended periods of time. The Chief Apothecary is subservient to the small group of Inquisitors of the Ordo Sepulturum. The Emperor’s Peace is an officially sanctioned chapter and their seconding is sanctioned but their exact relationship with the Inquisition is murky. As the Ordo is so small and so new they have not officially been declared their chamber militant nor is their chapter technically subservient- though in practice and by their honor they are. They are officially their own chapter, the Astarte’s answer to the Zombie Plague, but that is only how it is declared on paper. Marines serve a 5 year terms of service in the Emperor’s Peace, though this can be extended if needed. Due to the high rate of infection and constant exposure to biological agents, particularly when combating the forces of Nurgle, many marines die in the line of duty during their tenure. Those that survive and return to their chapter must live in isolation, for decontamination (both physically and spiritually) for a period of 6 months. Those that served and the Emperor’s Peace are given the right to wear a specific style of Prime Helix (the Chapter’s heraldry) on their armor. Uses & Tactics Many of the missions that the apothecaries of the Emperor’s Peace chapter undertake are escort missions, research, and security missions: escorting Inquisitors and/or medical staff in plague zones, conducting biomedical research (or assisting Inquisitors), and securing compounds from the infected. Symbolism and Equipment The chapter wears the standard white coloration of an apothecary but is accented with green. The armor they wear is given special sealants and biological defense systems. The marines of the chapter are famous for their unique hairstyles; each shave head upon entering and it is traditional to let it grow out into mohawks/top knots and beards. The longer one’s service- the larger one’s hair becomes. The marines of this chapter are known to carry many ampules of antiviral and antibacterial agents on them as well as biological weapons of an insidious design. Category:Inquisition